Psalmfiction: The Psalms Through Narnian Eyes
by Petraverd
Summary: A collection of oneshots set to various Psalms. Now up: Psalm 150 and the praise Narnia gives to its Creator.
1. Psalm 121: Looking to the Hills

**A/N:** I've got a lot of Psalmfic ideas bouncing around in my head, most of which aren't related to each other in any manner whatsoever, but rather than make a whole bunch of oneshots, I thought I'd just lump them all together into one collection that I'll add to as more comes to me. Anyway, was contemplating Psalm 121 a while back, and the mentioning of hills made me think of Edmund, and the Witch telling him how her house was 'between those two hills.' This piece followed not too terribly long afterwards. Didn't quite go where I was thinking it was going to, but hey, that's part of writing, isn't it? Edmund, Aslan, Reepicheep, and anything else you might recognize is not mine, nor is Psalm 121.

_

* * *

_

_I lift my eyes to the hills – where does my help come from?_

There is complete silence as the four of us take this last leg of our journey. I do not blame the other three for their lack of words, however – I find that in my own case words are not capable of expressing what I feel. Looming ahead of us are either cliffs or mountains – it is nearly impossible to say which. And as I gaze upon them, for some reason unknown to me, I find my thoughts turning back to the first time I looked upon the hills of Narnia.

Though I still feel ashamed to admit it, even so many years later, I first looked upon those hills for selfish purposes. I can still remember clear as day what I felt when s_he_ directed my attention to two hills off in the distance, that all I desired lay at her house, between those two hills. I would do anything to ensure that I would find my heart's desire between those hills, even turn over my own family. Every time I glanced at the landscape, I would before too long find my gaze drifting in her direction, thinking of my own selfish desires and the help I was sure she would give me.

_

* * *

My help comes from the Lord, the Maker of heaven and earth._

I am glad that this is no longer the case, though. As I look upon these towering cliffs above me, certain that no Narnians save the four of us have laid eyes on them, I am confident that I will have help no matter what may lie before us. I no longer look to the hills for her help in my own selfish designs – instead I look to them for His help in doing what He wants. The same Lion who formed this world, who sang it into existence, would be there for me to help me through any trouble, if only I will let Him. And having tasted what both He and the Witch had to offer, I can honestly say that I will never choose any help but His. I may have faltered in that once, but it is not a mistake that I will make again, nor is it a lesson I need to be taught repeatedly.

_

* * *

He will not let your foot slip – he who watches over you will not slumber;  
__Indeed, he who watches over Israel will neither slumber nor sleep._

Countless times he has helped me and my siblings through our difficult times – whether we were aware of it at the time or not. Even as we sleep, I am confident that the Lion is there, looking out for us. Like that night after we helped Caspian regain his rightful throne, remaining awake as He and the Moon gazed upon each other, I know that He will not rest in his watch over us. His watchful eyes will always be on the alert for when I need to cry out to Him, and I know that He will be ready to help me when I need Him.

_

* * *

The Lord watches over you – the Lord is your shade at your right hand;  
__The sun will not harm you by day, nor the moon by night._

Whatever may come my way in the future, He will be at my side, whether I can see it or not. He will watch over me like he watched over Prince Cor all those years ago. I still remember clearly the first time I heard him tell his story, how Aslan was at the back of his story, keeping an eye out for him all along his difficult journey. And I knew that He was at the back of mine as well, carefully guiding me in ways that I may not understand, keeping watch over me, knowing what is best for me and never letting harm that I cannot bear come my way. He knows what He is doing – I must simply remember that and call out to him when trials come.

_

* * *

The Lord will keep you from all harm – he will watch over your life;  
__The Lord will watch over your coming and going both now and forever more._

And as the three of us give Reepicheep our farewells, knowing that we must return to our own world soon, I am content in the fact that Aslan has watched over me in all my comings and goings. I do not come here without His wanting me here, after all, and I return when He sees that the time is right. Whether it is a day or a month or a year until I next see the golden Lion that I love, I know that He is watching, waiting, and loving. He will call me back to Him when He sees fit, and until that day comes, I can take comfort in the knowledge that my help will come from an unfailing source. And I shall remember that every time I look to the hills.


	2. Psalm 150: Unending Praise

**A/N:** Finally Psalmfic inspiration hits again. Figures it'd come from the last Psalm in the book... anyway, this has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so it's good to get it out there. Hope y'all find something to think about in it. :)

* * *

_Praise the LORD. Praise God in his sanctuary; praise him in his mighty heavens._

What can be said for the Lion that has not been said already a thousand times? And yet, still it must be said. Over and over are His praises sung, in every beat of Narnia's heart. His praises reach the highest heights – in fact, it is there that they are strongest. For it is in the heights that Aslan's Country itself can be found, and one can hardly gaze upon His realm without giving glory to the One who dwells there. And it is in the highest heavens that the loudest singers reside, the source of the unceasing song of adoration, the stars. Ever since they were created, they had a purpose – to fill Narnia will the joyous song of all that Aslan had, has, and will ever do. Their song is ever present, always heard by those who dwell below but too familiar for them to recognize.

* * *

_Praise him for his acts of power; praise him for his surpassing greatness._

Even the very land itself is imbued with the desire to give praise back to its marvelous Creator. Such a desire may go unnoticed in day to day life, but even the land cannot ignore the powerful acts of the Lion. Who can forget the day Aslan willingly sacrificed himself despite the fact he had committed no treachery? Such an act moved Narnia to its very core, quaking the surface with enough power to shatter stone. None can ignore the greatness and majesty that could coax such a reaction out of even unfeeling soil. What is there not to praise?

* * *

_Praise him with the sounding of the trumpet, praise him with the harp and lyre,_

And praise indeed Narnia gives, in every aspect of its life. The call of the battle horn always carries a hint of the roar of the Lion Himself. Though perhaps not given with words, the singing of steel on steel in defense of what is good and right and just suffices as well as any spoken praise. To Narnia, a battle is not just a battle – it is a sign that the High King above all High Kings still reigns, that His kingdom shall indeed last forever, and the glory is truly His. It is why enemies tremble at the sound of that horn: they feel the roar, the praise that is given within it, and worse, the devastating power of the Roar of the Lion Himself as He responds.

* * *

_praise him with tambourine and dancing, praise him with the strings and flute,_

The unending praise is found not only in the clash of the sword, but also in the joy of the dance. The Lion gave the fauns their music for a purpose, and none can use their music to convey a powerful message quite like they can. It is at its best, however, when it is used to lift up the hearts of all who hear the glorious notes to the Lion Himself, when all the joy and meaning and feeling behind it is directed towards the Grand Conductor. From the battlefield to the Dancing Lawn, each of the Narnians is uniquely equipped to give glory to the Lion – and each Narnian does so to the fullest.

* * *

_praise him with the clash of cymbals, praise him with resounding cymbals. _

And when the end of that world comes, oh! The joy that will come from the faithful! He will give those who have turned from Him what they so desire – a life far away from the touch of the Lion's paw – and the roar He gives at the time will be as a thunderclap. And as he takes his faithful with Him to His own country, to let them live in His presence for all of eternity, the shouts of exultation that will come! The praises they sing will resound to the highest heaven for days upon end, their volume will rival the almighty roar itself, they will peal will the rapturous delight the likes of which has never been known before. From beginning to end, His praises will be sung.

And so while Narnia waits for that day, let us serve Him as best as we can, and in doing so, give glory and honor and love and adoration to the One who deserves it as no other does.

_Let everything that has breath praise the LORD. Praise the LORD._

* * *


End file.
